Memories of an ever lasting waltz
by scuzme
Summary: Pan struggles with a few problems in space and tries to get back to her love Trunks. this story has been rewritten RR
1. Default Chapter

Memories of an ever lasting waltz (re-written)  
  
(A/n): I'll be butting in now and then with my point of view   
  
Flash back / end flash back  
  
:: bond ::  
  
Hello every one. This is one of my first fanfic so please go easy on the reviews. This is a T/P fanfic.  
  
Chapter #1 ballroom meetings  
  
There I stood in the ballroom, wearing a red rose dress that had thin straps with the red material flowing down to my ankles. My raven coloured hair was done up in a bun with flowers tucked in the side. The sound of the piano playing softly filled my mind. My wondering eyes searched around the room looking for something or someone in the crowd.  
  
I spotted him standing in a corner. He saw me and gave his famous smirk, which he inherited from his father. The young male approached me and held out his hand.  
  
"My lady" he spoke as he took my hand and lightly kissed it. "Prince Trunks" was the only word I could muster.  
  
"Please you know I hate it when you to call me prince. Call me Trunks, Panny"  
  
"And you know that I hate being called Panny" I gave him a reassuring smile as I ran my finger down his tuxedo. Which he responded with an awkward laugh.  
  
(A/n ok that's it for my first chapter, short I know but just to set the scene. So what do you think? Go easy with the reviews this is one of my first fanfic. Thanks for reading and I'll have the next chapter up real soon.) 


	2. i kiss you now and then

Memories of an ever lasting waltz  
  
A/n): I'll be butting in now and then with my point of view   
  
Flash back / end flash back  
  
:: thoughts ::  
  
Chapter #2 I kiss you now and then  
  
I embraced the handsome young man kissing him passionately for a few seconds, running my fingers through his lavender hair. We pulled apart and he whispered in my ear, sending a shiver up my spine "Pan I love you and I have a wonderful surprise for you tonight" I turn my head to face him. I kept thinking to my self. What has he got planned for me? Should I worry? But his calm blue eyes melted me away letting me know I could trust him.  
  
Trunks held my hand and took me towards the centre of the ballroom. We stopped at Bulma and Vegeta for a small chat. It seamed that they wanted to tell him something important. "Trunks my boy" Vegeta spoke " make us proud" I turned once again to Trunks unsure what was happening but he wrapped his tale around my waist and moved on. I thought I heard his mum begin to cry softly but I was unable to look back because some one familiar grabbed my left hand.  
  
It was my father. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and greeted him with a hug. "Hello princess" he said hugging me back. He had always called me this name when I was little girl but lately he had started calling me princess every time he saw me. It was like he was wishing I were a child again. I asked him what was wrong but he just gave me a smile and patted Trunks on the back and left.  
  
By this time Trunks had seamed to be getting really nervous. I gazed in to his eyes hoping for an answer but he blushed and turned away. He continued to lead me to the centre of the room.  
  
As we were walking I spotted my grandmother crying heavily yet she was smiling. Goku just waved at me and tried to comfort his wife. My uncle Goten and Trunks' sister Bra were whistling to me as I walked by. I started to blush a shade of light pink and moved closer to Trunks. He put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head so soft I could barely feel it.  
  
Trunks grabbed a champagne glass and tapped it softly getting every ones attention. "Ladies and gentle men" Trunks said loud enough for every one to hear. "Some of you are wondering why I have asked you here tonight, the reason behind this is because I have something important to say to Pan." The last word had got my full attention. I started to talk but Trunks put a finger over my mouth, smiled then continued on with his speech. " Me and Pan have been going out together for almost three years now (a/n in my fanfic Trunks is only 1 year older then Pan) and our relationship has grown strong. I would now like to take this relationship a step further." I started to wonder what the hell was happening. I looked around the room trying to find some answers to what was happening. The only thing I got were sobs from my mother, grandmother, Bra and Bulma and Smiles from Goten, Goku, Dad and Vegeta (which in his case was rare)  
  
I turned back to Trunks to let him continue. "Pan?" he asked softly getting something out of his pocket and kneeling down on one knee. "Would you do the honours of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"  
  
A/n lol cliff hanger.....some of you may have read this fanfic before so you'll know some parts of it. I have re wrote this so it wont be as confusing. I have more chapters ready for you to read but I am not putting them up till Friday or unless I get 5 reviews. 


End file.
